The Wonder Years: Kevin's Predicament
by Alvin2050
Summary: 12 year old Kevin Arnold is currently an unpopular guy at school and he swears revenge on the girl responsible, Becky Slater.


The Wonder Years: Kevin's Predicament (Nemesis).

* * *

* * *

The following is actually based on the Wonder Years episode Nemesis. Fans of the TV show will know that while in seventh grade Kevin Arnold was for a short period (one week in fact) Becky Slater's boyfriend because he was tired of Winnie Cooper giving him the run around and going around with a certain eighth grader named Kirk McCray. When Kevin decided to break up with Becky she was furious and got her revenge by telling Paul, Winnie and other kids at RFK Junior High about some of the uncomplimentry things he had said about them while they were together. In the series Kevin has to take a beating from the school bully to put matters right but this is my version of events following Becky's traitorous act, what I think should have happened. Again, this is only for entertainment purposes and not to be taken seriously. I do not expect to make money from this story and I urge the programme makers not to sue. Strictly for Wonder Years fans (and of course spanking fans). Enjoy.

1. KEVIN GETS THE BLUES.

Well, that little two-timer Slater had really done it now, really got me in hot water with Paul Pfeiffer, Winnie Cooper, Kirk McCray and about ten other kids in school. I found myself wondering if Winnie would ever forgive me for this. I had said sorry to her about fifty times but she still acted like I had cancer or something. Paul too did his best to avoid me. I could have strangled Becky for what she'd done. Most of the kids in class had turned against me, saying I was a jerk and no friend of theirs. For about a week (a long time in kids years) that's how it was and then I thought of a way that maybe I could make things right, at least with Paul and Winnie.

During lunch break I saw my two ex-friends sitting together at their usual place and sat down with them to tell them my proposition. Paul just glared at me and said, "Who said you could sit here, Arnold!" It was the first time he'd ever called me by my last name. "So I'm a seamonkey, am I!"

Then it was Winnie's turn to give me a cold stare. Boy, if looks could kill...! "I dance like the bride of the Mummy, do I! I'm really disgusted with you, Kevin." Well, as least we were still on a first name basis.

"I'm really, really sorry, you guys! I said some terrible things, I know. What do want me to do to make it up?"

Winnie gave an answer but not the one I wanted. "What I want you to do,Kevin, is just go away and leave us alone. How could you talk about me behind my back like that, Paul and Kirk too. I thought you were better then that but I guess I was wrong."

We were out earshot of the other kids in the school cafeteria so I told both Paul and Winnie, "I think I should be punished for what I did and you both should punish me so I'd never do it again. My Dad has spanked me a couple of times at home for being bad so I think I should get a spanking from each of you for being so stupid. Maybe when you've done it you won't be so mad at me anymore. What do you think?"

My former friends were pretty surprised when they heard this but after a moment they kind of liked the idea. Winnie told me, "To be honest, Kevin, that's exactly what I'd like to do!" She paused a moment to confer with Paul who nodded his approval. Then she looked back at me and informed me, "OK, that's what we'll do but I'm warning you, Kevin, I'm going to do it hard and so is Paul." My Jewish friend confirmed that he certainly intended to do it hard. We then agreed that Harpers Wood would be the perfect place to carry out my punishment. We had all played there many times when we were little kids and we still loved it. We didn't know then that shortly it would all be torn down to build a shopping mall. We would meet there that day about the time it started getting dark so we'd be less likely to be discovered.

2. PAUL AND WINNIE GET EVEN.

So about eight thirty that evening I waited in Harpers Wood by a tall oak tree for my buddies whom I'd known since we were just babies. Sure enough they arrived on time which told me this was as important to them as it was to me. We all stood facing each other without exchanging any pleasantries. It was me who spoke first. "OK, you guys, lets get it over with. Who's going first?"

"Me!" This was Paul. We went deeper into the forest until we came to a tree stump. Paul sat himself down on this and told me, "You have to take your pants off!" Well, this wasn't very dignified for an almost thirteen year old kid but I had brought this on myself. I undid my brown pants and pulled them off. Winnie said she would hold them for me until Paul had finished spanking me so I handed them to her. Then Paul gestured for me to get over his knee.

Soon I was lying across his lap like a kindergarten kid. He lifted my shirt so my backside was a clear target. I was wearing my red underpants. Something told me that soon my ass would look the same colour. He didn't waste any time. He raised his hand and down it came on my plump little bottom. Paul was known as a wimp at school but he was no mean spanker I can tell you. After about six spanks my butt was starting to hurt. Winnie just looked on without any sympathy and she probably couldn't wait for her turn to come.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

Paul gave me about twenty and then let me up. I was on the verge of crying by now but I didn't realise that, as they say in that Batman TV show, the worse was yet to come. The girl who lived next door to me gave my pants to the boy who had spanked me pretty hard. She took his place on the tree stump and patted her lap. She was wearing her short skirt and I couldn't help but get a little aroused as I positioned myself across her shapely legs. She then did something I didn't expect...she pulled my red briefs down just below my butt cheeks. I called out, "Winnie!" but then a sharp smack to my naked rear silenced me.

"On your bare bottom, Kevin, that's the deal!" She then gave me the second of what would be thirty hard slaps across my buttocks. The only other time she would see me nude from the waist down was five years later when we both got stranded in an old barn but that's another story. When I'd gotten twenty I thought my ass was ablase. This had been my idea and I was starting to regret it already.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

With my legs kicking, my bum burning and my eyes streaming with tears she gave me everything I deserved. At last she let me stand after pulling up my underwear again. I just stood before the two people who had always held me in pretty high esteem but right then I felt like the lowest human being on the planet. I must have looked quite pitiful holding my red and swelling butt cheeks and crying as I never had for quite some time. I asked them inploringly, "You're not still mad at me, you guys, are you?"

Winnie shrugged. "Maybe, just a little!"

Paul responded with, "Give it time, Kev, OK!"

Well, it was a start. But then Winnie told me something I didn't want to hear. "If you really want to make it up, Kevin, you should let Kirk McCray give you a good spanking too. He is not happy about the remarks you made about him. I spoke to him about it before we came here and he wants to meet you in the wood tomorrow at the same time. I think you've had enough for tonight but you have to take another from him to show you're truly sorry, OK!"

I agreed, I had little choice. Winnie handed me my pants, I put them on and we all went to our respective homes. I told my Mom I'd just been at Paul's place and I was tired and was going straight to bed. I couldn't let her know about my sore behind or who had made it that way. As I lay face down on my bed I was filled with dread. As if I hadn't had enough already now I had turn myself over to Kirk McCray the next evening for another butt blazing session. Kirk McCray of all people, the jerk who had as good as claimed Winnie as his girlfriend. My thoughts turned to Rebecca Slater who had caused all this trouble. She wasn't getting away with this, no way! When I had straightened things out with all the other kids, and God only knew how long that would take, I had a score to settle with that young lady who would probably have put Cleopatra to shame. Boy, was she going to be sorry!

3. KIRK GETS MAD.

So next day there I was again in Harpers Wood waiting for my rival for Winnie's affections. Sure enough he showed up right on time. "Hi, Kirk!" I said in a polite tone hoping to gain his approval. He didn't bother to return the greeting, just looked at me in a way that told me I was in deep shit.

After a long period of silence he spoke at last. "So what's with the Elvis inpersonation, Arnold? Becky told me all about it. 'Hey, I'm Kirk McCray!' What's your point, think I'm stuck up or what!"

I started pleading with him, "I'm sorry, Kirk, it was a joke, that's all!"

"Yeah, well let's see you laugh now, you little punk!" He might have been only fourteen but he was a pretty big guy. He proceeded to drag me toward the old tree stump where I'd had my previous two paddlings. Once he sat down he undid my pants and yanked them and my underpants down to my ankles before I even knew what was happening. Then I was thrown over his knees like a five year old. He didn't waste any time his hard hand came down on my naked rump that had barely recovered from the previous OTK thrashings. Something told me this would be even worse.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!  
WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

My ass was reduced to a fiery furnace after about twenty powerful smacks of Kirk's hand. My Dad had never done it harder to me. He didn't stop until he'd given me about forty heavy spanks and then warned me, "You start speading rumours about me again and we'll have to go through this again. You'll be back over my knee with your pants down and you'll feel the palm of my hand on your bare ass again, got that, Arnold!"

"I got it, Kirk, cross my heart, hope to die!" I said this through heavy wracking sobs. I could only guess how red my backside was, I already knew how sore it felt. I kept on saying I'd be a good boy and not make him mad again. One more slap for good measure and he let me off his lap and told me to get dressed again.

"Behave yourself, Kevin, OK!" I nodded that I would. My eyes were streaked with tears as I pulled my briefs back over my flaming rear end and then my trousers. Then he left me alone as he made his way back the way he'd come. When I'd told my friends to punish me like this I sure hadn't thought it would be this bad and I certainly didn't count on getting spanked by Winnie's boyfriend (but he wouldn't be for long) and certainly not this hard. I didn't need parents to discipline me, the kids at school had done a great job themselves.

4. BECKY GETS HERS.

Next day I made my way into the school cafeteria during lunch and saw Paul and Winnie sitting in their usual place. I wasn't sure if they wanted me to sit with them just yet so I found a table of my own and started eating my ham sandwich. After awhile they both gestured for me to come over and join them. I can't begin to tell you what that meant to me. Once I was sitting opposite my buddies (I hoped) Paul inquired, "How's your butt now, Kev? Still hurt?"

"Kirk sure did a number on it last night but I'll get over it." I gave them an imploring look and said, "What else do you want me to do to prove I'm sorry for all those mean things I said? You think every kid in school should spank me? I don't think I could take one more."

Winnie shook her head and smiled. Her old charm had returned. "I think you've learned your lesson, Kevin. That's what happens when you treat people like that just to impress a girl like Becky Slater who doesn't really mean anything to you. It was wrong and stupid but I don't think you'll do it again, will you!" This was a statement, not a question.

"No way, Winnie!" came my reply. "If that's all I think about my friends then I shouldn't have any. I don't even know why I ever hung around with Becky. She's not my type." Winnie on the other hand certainly was my type but I was only twelve remember and you had to take these things slowly. SOME ENCHANTED EVENING! Talking about Becky reminded me of why this had all started. PAYBACK TIME!

When school was finished that day I caught my nemesis in the coatroom and called out, "Hey, Becky, can we talk?"

Her look told me she wasn't really happy to see me. "What do YOU want?"

"Can we meet in Harpers Wood about sunset. I got something really important to tell you, you really should come."

She frowned and then said, "All right, Kevin, but it better be good."

I smiled and replied, "Oh, it will be, Becky, believe me!"

So for the third straight evening a meeting had been prearranged in the ill-fated Harpers Wood. As always I was the first to arrive and waited by the tall oak tree. Becky joined me fairly soon. We stood for some time just eyeing each other. It was she who spoke first. "Well, Kevin, what's this all about?"

"I just want you to know you sure got your own back for me dumping you, Becky! I got a spanking from Paul, from Winnie and from Kirk McCray and they weren't light spankings either. I guess you're pretty pleased with yourself for humiliating me like that!"

She began to laugh. "They gave you a spanking!" She just couldn't stop laughing for awhile and then she told me, "Serves you right, Kevin Arnold! You got what you deserved. Bet that was funny. Sure wish I could have seen it. Fool around with me, buster, and that's what happens!"

"Yeah, well, you sure did a good job of getting even with me, Becky! It'll probably be weeks before all the kids forgive me for talking about them to you. I was stupid to ever trust you. You're right, I had it coming!" Then there was a grim expression on my lips. "But so do you, Becky Slater!"

Suddenly she started backing away from me. "What are you talking about?" But then it became clear to her what I intended to do to her in Harpers Wood. "Don't you dare spank me, Kevin Arnold!"

As I advanced toward her I let her know, "I thnk you're a spoilt little brat, Becky, and your Mom should have done this a long time ago. You're mean and selfish and I don't know why I ever bothered with you. Maybe when I turn you over my knee and tan your hide you'll think again before turning my friends against me." She tried to make a run for it but I grabbed her wrist and held her firmly. Then I dragged her through the wood until I came to the tree stump where all my spankings had been carried out.

Once I sat down I hauled little Miss high and mighty Slater over my knee. I lifted her short skirt and then down came her panties. She thrashed her legs and struggled like a wildcat but she knew she could not get up. "Maybe when you've had about forty smacks on your bare bottom, Becky, it'll teach you to be more considerate towards people. It sure taught me."

So for about five minutes I held the protesting twelve year old girl across my lap and spanked her backside good and hard. She was really crying after about twenty spanks but I had promised her at least forty and that's what she would get. I would put that little two-timer in her place once and for all. She was going to be one very sorry young lady by the time I'd finished with her.

SLAP! SLAP! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!  
WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! WALLOP! WALLOP! SPANK!

The forest echoed with the sound of my hand connecting with her bare bottom. While she cried and pleaded with me to stop she never screamed so maybe somebody would hear. Becky was considered quite a cool kid among her peers and I don't think it would have done her reputation any good if it got around that she'd been spanked by the school nerd Kevin Arnold so she decided to grit her teeth and take her punishment. Finally, when Becky Slater was one very red and sore bottomed and sorry little girl, I let her off my knee after telling her to behave herself just as Kirk had with me. She indignantly pulled up her panties again and, with tears running down her face, left for home without saying another word.

Well, after about one more week things returned to normal. It was pretty much the way it used to be with Paul and Winnie again and all the other kids forgot about the remarks I'd made about them in time. I guess when you're a kid you're more willing to forgive and forget then when you get older and life gets more complicated. Me and Becky avoided each other like the plague for the remainder of seventh grade. I'd had my just desserts and so did she so I would say justice had prevailed.

The moral of this tale? Well, real friends are hard to find and if you don't appreciate them they may soon be gone. Think what you say and don't say all you think. Never say something about your close friends that you wouldn't say to them or you may lose them forever. Fortunately in my case that didn't happen but it could have. One other thing to remember is that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. If you ever say you care about a girl and then two-time her you may live to regret it. I guess this is all part of growing up, part of The Wonder Years.

* * *

* * *


End file.
